girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart Pankin
) |occupation = Actor |years = 1968–present |spouse = Joy Pankin (1974-present) |children = Andy Pankin |nationality = American |role = Principal Yancy}}Stuart Pankin (born April 8, 1946) is an American actor, known for his portrayal as Bob Charles in Not Necessarily the News and as the voice of Earl Sinclair in Dinosaurs. He portrayed Principal Yancy in Girl Meets World. Biography A familiar face on both the big and small screen, comic character actor Stuart Pankin is a five-time nominated, CableAce Award winner for HBO's award-winning series "Not Necessarily The News." He is well-known for providing the voice of Earl Sinclair, the blustery father, on the Emmy award-winning "Dinosaurs." (He sang on, and composed two songs for, the Disney album "Dinosaurs: The Big Songs", and performed Earl on the "Dinosaurs: Classic Tales" tape release.) Best-known film (member: AMPAS) credits include "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves" (the first live action made-for-video feature), "The Hollywood Knights," "Mannequin on the Move," "The Dirt Bike Kid," "Second Sight," "Encounter in the Third Dimension" and "Misadventures in 3-D" (IMAX 3-D movies) as the live Professor, and voice of the adorable animated robot. A series regular on nine prime time television productions and pilots (member: ATAS), he has guest starred on over 300 television shows. He has also provided many cartoon voices for the popular series "Animaniacs," "Batman," "Superman," "Aladdin," "Lilo and Stitch" and "Darkwing Duck." On stage, Stuart has performed with the New York Shakespeare Festival, the Brooklyn Academy of Music Repertory Company, the American Place Theatre, the Repertory Company of Lincoln Center, and the Folger Shakespeare Theatre, with "The Winter's Tale" "The Inspector General," "Bartholomew Fair" and "The Three Sisters" among his favorites. He created the roles of Reuben and Queen Victoria in the New York premiere of Andrew Lloyd Weber's "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." He starred in over thirty-five Off Broadway, summer, and regional theatre productions. Stuart starred in, co-wrote and co-executive produced the Stuart Pankin Cinemax Comedy Experiment ("Hump!" the musical comedy version of "Richard III"), in which he played five roles, and sang his own original music. The Electronic Retail Association nominated him for Best Celebrity Presenter. Career Early in his career, Pankin frequently performed at St. Vincent Summer Theatre and still returns to perform there often. One of Pankin's earliest film appearances was as asthmatic musician/magician Dudley Laywicker in Hollywood Knights. Pankin was also anchor Bob Charles on HBO's Not Necessarily the News, played Earl Sinclair in the TV sitcom Dinosaurs and the father on the short-lived sitcom Nearly Departed. Pankin has also appeared in numerous TV commercials. Pankin played an Orthodox Jew in Curb Your Enthusiasm. He has also starred in Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Zenon: The Zequel, and Zenon: Z3 as Commander Plank. Pankin also appeared in Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, as the brother of Wayne Szalinski, and also co-starred as a bossy, self-important lawman in the horror/comedy Arachnophobia. More recently, Pankin also appeared as an absent-minded professor in a series of edutainment 3D films (Encounter in the Third Dimension and Misadventures in 3D), designed for large-screen IMAX theatres. He is currently a spokesman in infomercials for the WalkFit Phase 4 Orthotics shoe insert. Although Pankin is well known for comedy roles and game show appearances (e.g., The $100,000 Pyramid), he has sometimes also taken dramatic roles, such as Michael Douglas's character's friend Jimmy, who attempts to hit on Glenn Close's character in Adrian Lyne's hit thriller Fatal Attraction. Pankin also hosts several late-night informercials. Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Guest cast Category:Adults